the first years
by nameless-heart
Summary: The sequel for at the begging. Just some times in the first years of their marrage.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! here is the sequel to at the beginning (my most popular story).Sense I got so many review asking for a second story I figured I do it! Well no more ranting for today. ENJOY!**

She was so nevus, she had every right to be nevus, and it was, after all, her wedding day. A thousand thoughts clouded her mind as she sat in front of the large mirror, trying to get ready. She had done and undone her hair 52 times and was beginning to think it was hopeless.

"Drew, "came a voice in the doorway .Drew turned to see Tanya, her oldest friend, standing in the door way. "Are you almost ready?'' Tanya had been drew's first friend at the Tibetan monastery were she was raised; It was the same monastery were she was to wed Doc Saturday in less than an hour.

"No," Drew wined a bit disappointed, "I'm no were near ready."She then went back to messing with her hair. Tanya was a little worried, she had never seen Drew _this_ nerves.

"Would it help if I did your hair?"Tanya asked drew less thing she would have to worry about, but that still left 999 thoughts.

He was so nervus, he had every right to be nerves, and it was after all his wedding day. He was pacing nervously across his temporary room at the Tibetan monastery were his fiancé (soon to be wife) was raised.

"Doc, you're going to were a hole in the floor if you don't stop that. "Called Paul, Doc's closest friend. He did have a point, Doc had been pacing for nearly an hour and the floor didn't look so strong. He took Paul's warring and sat down on a chair, he then went back to thinking. His mind was over flowing with thoughts and emotions. Thoughts like, will he be able to provide a stable life style for his family? Emotions like, happy that he would finally marry the woman he loves. Sad that he didn't propose sooner.

"It's time to start Doc ,are you ready?"asked Paul .

"I hope so." said doc as followed Paul out of the room, and to the large balcony were the wedding was to take place.

In Drew's room Tanya was finishing Drew's hair when Miranda came running in.

"It's time to start!' called Miranda in the door way. Just as fast as she showed up, she disappeared. Drew picked up her veil and put it on. She could hardly stand, because she had week knees .Tanya helped her up and handed Drew her flowers.

'Don't worry drew, "Tanya said "Nothing can go wrong."

(A/N: this is the wedding seen but I don't know anything about Tibetan weddings so don't trust anything I say)

Doc stood at the end of the isle eagerly awaiting his hared the wedding march start to play and felt his heart skip a beat.

Drew hared the music begin; her heart was beating so loud it almost covered the wedding march. She still remained calm thou, even when the large door opened out into the balcony she remained calm.

Doc looked across the balcony, he saw Tanya and behind Tanya he saw the most beautiful woman in the world.

Drew look down the aisle, Doc was standing at the end waiting for her. She was so happy; she even had to blink back tears of pure joy. The walk down the aisle seemed forever for both, when in reality it was only a few minutes.

They said their vows, promising love and everything a marriage is based on. They exchanged rings, a symbol of their undying, for forever love. They shared a kiss the first kiss of marriage, and for a second it felt like the world ever thoughts they were thinking soon melted away when their lips met.

At the reception…………………………

The reception was quite the the first dance every one moved on the dance see scientist, nuns, and a few monks all dancing was very interesting.

After dancing it was time to throw the girder. All the single men crowed behind doc and waited. He threw it and to every one's surprise (and Paul's anger) it was Author Bemen who caught it.

Now it was drew's turn to throw the bouquet. All the single women crowed around Drew and got ready to jump for it. She tossed it, not surprisingly Tanya caught it .She nearly gave Miranda a black eye over the whole thing, too.

Without a dought this was the happiest day of their lives, and who better to spend it with the person they loved.

**Well there's the first chapter. I don't know how many it will have. There most likely won't be any command ground to them, after all its RANDOM parts of their marriage. Don't hold me to a specific no more ranting. Hope you liked it!!8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know my spelling and grammar suck so don't review if you're going to complain ,because I KNOW. And I just got back from a dance rehearsal so my head is a bit screwed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays….For now.**

**ENJOY!**

It was a typical morning in the house of the newlywed was always the first one up and Drew would sleep in. Doc found it a little annoying when she would do this, however. He hated starting anything without his partner/wife, but couldn't wait for her without get far behind schedule.

So, this morning he diced to wake her up, no matter how much she would protest. While drew laid sleeping, Doc started to hatch a plan to get her up. Since she's very stubborn he was sure to have several back up plans. The first one was very simple, Doc when over to his sleeping wife and gently shook while tell her it's time to get up. But, it failed when she rolled over and threatened him with a pillow.

On to plan went to the hall closet and found his old trumpet, a very important part of this plan. He took it in to the bed room and placed the bell of the trumpet by drew's head and blew. He hadn't played in a long time so it let out an awful hissing sound. Drew pulled the pillow over her head, in an attempt to block out the awful noise.

"Let me sleep!"She yelled from under the pillow. Plan two was also a failed.

On to plan went to the wall on the far end of the room, and ran strate for the bed. He jumped over drew and on to the opposite side of the bed. Drew let out a small squeal when his weight made her bounce off the bed and into the floor.

"DOC!"She screamed while seting herself up on the floor.

"Oh good,"Doc said pretending to look inicent,"your up."Drew stood up ,grabbed her pillow and used it to hit her she got back into bed ,hopeing for at least half an hour more of sleep.

"Are you seriously going back to sleep?" doc asked, he was a little upset that all three plans had failed.

''Yes." she knew it was going to be hopeless to try to get Drew up before noon, but if you can't beat them join them. And that's exactly what he did. He got under the covers, put his arms around drew and pulled her close to him.

"I thought you didn't like sleeping in?"Drew asked in a know it all voice.

"No, but I like you."

"I like you too." said Drew as she laied her head on Doc's chest. Soon, both were fast asleep with a smile on there face. Maybe sleeping in isn't such a bad thing after all.

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get better at updates. But in July there won't be any updates. I have to go to church camp, Grandfarther house and a "family" camping trip. Buuuut I'm with the marching band will be done before school starts in August. (Or September I can't remember)Hay! That rhymes! Cool! Ok no more rambling. For now at least. **


End file.
